Three of the Dogwomen
The Halloween Kids investigate numerous vandalism cases, and after some telling clues determine that a werewolf may be responsible. Amber had been afflicted years ago and attempts to prevent herself from breaking loose and harming people and Alison soon learns she had been afflicted through numerous physical oddities she develops. The neighborhood seeks out the culprit, though their true intent is left ambiguous. Randall is sent as a human sacrifice and a lure and he comes across a werewolf girl with a connection. Plot Cold Open Cosmo gets into a conversation with a clerk at a convenience store, the latter of which reveals that it's his first week in Belbury. Cosmo warns him of the supernatural nature of most of the residents, namely to not provoke anyone before leaving with some groceries. He runs into Amber on the way, but she quickly leaves to visit a therapist. Amber laments about her childhood, where she and her sister went through a life-changing experience and wound up losing the latter due to the former's arrogance. Before she could explain the root of her issue, Amber is wrought with pain and turns into a werewolf. Episode In the morning, Amber awakens with no recollection of what happened last night. She discovers her clothes are ragged and she immediately turns on the news, learning that she went on a rampage last night. The police refuse to take action due to a policy forbidding the apprehension of creatures unless they kill someone; the therapist was scared hysterical but declined to press charges. Amber sends out her kids and Alison while she tries to make sense of the events. Alison and her friends have taken part in an all-girls softball game. Due to a seven-year losing streak, they're put in the hands of the militant Grover Glover. Due to many of them either being weak, uncoordinated or inexperienced, they're all deemed a disappointment. Suzy goes up to protest Grover's treatment but is shot down by everyone who brings up instances that contradict her. She leaves in a huff and Alison's forced to take her place in the outfield. As she goes to catch an airborne ball, Alison's attention is drawn to something in the distance and she winds up following it. Within distance is an unknown creature which approaches Alison and prepares to attack her. Alison faints beforehand. The others locate her and she isn't believed when she gives her story. Alison connects her encounter to a dream she had the night before, where she encountered a similar monster by her window. Alison defends what she saw, claiming that she was conscious when she saw everything. Colleen suggests that she and Alison cut out so they could rest and talk more about the encounter, though their thoughts turn to the whereabouts of Jenny. Jenny is with her mother Majel at the supermarket. The latter was against Jenny joining the softball team and was forced by her husband Ned to take her out for a period of mother-daughter bonding. Majel comes across Llynn, Amber, Dakota, Martha and Autumn along the way and both get into a conversation regarding Lynn's daughter. Jenny is given some quarters by Majel and told to get herself something so she could finish her conversation with the other mothers. Jenny goes outside to get something from a toy dispenser, where she comes across Suzy. Both get into a fight after Jenny indirectly reminds her of what happened at the tryouts, but Majel arrives to break it up. Before leaving Suzy warns them about an upcoming werewolf attack, though Majel dismisses it as nonsense. Amber seemingly has a different tune and quickly leaves. We learn that Amber's been afflicted (as well as one of the girls from the cold open) and that she had never told anyone about it for fear of getting killed. Due to the night after being a full moon night, she readies to assume a tradition for it, only to be stopped by Alison's early arrival. Alison tells Amber about her experience at the softball game and her dream, but it causes Amber to get emotional and flee to the basement without a word. Colleen's attention is drawn to Alison's hair, namely a surprising set of sideburns. Alison looks at herself and notices some other changes, notably more pointy canines. She believes she's turning into a werewolf, but Colleen doesn't feel the same. At night, a werewolf goes on a vandalism spree. In the morning, Lars discovers the destruction and rules out something inhuman was behind it. This becomes known to the rest of the neighborhood and Cosmo decides to take matters into their own hands, only to get rebuffed by Burt, believing that Cosmo and his friends are merely setting out to kill the creature; Burt and his team merely want to rehabilitate the creature. Boris arrives and ruins Cosmo's case after coming in with a rifle. Both parties agree to hunt the creature separately. Alison and her friends catch wind of what happened, and see that it extended to where the softball game will be held. Suzy claims that it's karma that led to the destruction, but is ignored. Alison opts to find the culprit, to the delight of Grover who feels this could boost the morale of the other members and bring in more people to watch. Glad that the others aren't as skeptical as they were, Alison begins to brag but stops after noticing a change in her voice; a more husky sound. In the early evening, Cosmo and his friends rally at his house to determine how they could subdue the creature, only to get into an argument with Burt who's nearby. Their fight is cut short by the arrival of Randall, groceries in hand. Both get the idea to send Randall into the woods to find the creature (whether it be human or a monster by then), but obviously conflict over the intent; Cosmo wants Randall to either destroy the creature or use him as an example for why force is necessary, Burt wants Randall to lead the creature to Belbury and rehabilitate it. Randall goes regardless, not expecting to do either. Amber is in the basement, donning a one piece bathing suit for cover on the off chance she breaks out and awakens far from home. She ignores various phone calls, including Majel and notably one from her mother. Amber breaks down into tears, recollecting how her situation came about due to her ignoring her mother long ago. She readies on chaining herself to the wall, but having been driven by guilt over her secrecy, opts to leave a recorded confessional. Alison and her friends arrive, unknown to Amber, and discuss their plans for tonight. Realizing that night time is within a few hours, they simply decide to go into town and wait for the culprit to arrive. Alison collapses in pain and to her dismay, is forced to remain behind. Alison's changes progress, seemingly fueled by the anguish over being left behind. Similarly, Amber's going through the anguish of her secrecy and guilt. Following moonrise, Alison and Amber both transform. Amber breaks from her restraints, but is unable to make it out of the basement due to the narrow stairway. Alison breaks out through her room and runs afoul with the neighbors. They decide to do nothing to gain her trust, but Boris ruins everything by firing at her. They set out to find the wolf, missing Delta who's walking up to Alison's house. Randall arrives at a cave and a werewolf emerges from it. He informs her about Belbury and readies to give himself up to her, but is surprised to learn it doesn't want to kill him. The wolf introduces herself as Becky and she claims that she can't go back to Belbury, having ran away months before and fearing she'd be disowned upon returning. Randall wants to take her back, hoping to help her face her fears and get an ally in the vandalism crisis. Amber manages to break out of the basement just as Delta enters. Delta stands her ground as Amber lunges toward her. Amber stops as her memories return to her and she attempts to leave as Delta pulls her in for an embrace. Believing that Amber's in danger, though unaware the wolf is in fact Amber, she decides to keep her hidden until sunrise. Delta catches wind of the hunt situation through another message from Majel. She hears a knock on the door and assumes it's the neighborhood committee, only to be shocked by Cosmo and his team. Delta passes Amber off as a dog, but Cosmo doesn't buy it. Burt breaks into the house and is also ahead of the farce. He decides to let Amber determine whether or not force should be used. Boris arrives, having been thrown off to the Stakes' whereabouts, and tries futilely to make Amber attack him, but she winds up leaving. To Randall and Becky, while they walk toward town, both go over perceptions people had on them over the years. Randall claims that people teased him because he was rich and believed him to be snobbish, even though he respects people of different financial classes and works for his money. Becky brings up her parents hatred of dogs and that she can never face them as is. Randall questions how she got afflicted, and Becky claims that it was instantaneous and that she had been unable to return to normal since then. She reveals that Randall had been the only one she held a conversation with and that until then her shyness held her back from talking to people before she changed. Colleen and the others run into Amber while investigating and attempt to subdue her, only to get overpowered. Things are worsened by the arrival of Alison who attacks them as well. The neighbors arrive to get Colleen and co. to safety, but have to contend with Boris who wants to kill both wolves. It leads to a heated argument over hunting methods between everyone. Alison and Amber recognize one another, but their attention soon goes to the arrival of another werewolf. They see it destroying the potted plants in front of Alison's house and both go after the new culprit. Randall and Becky arrive in the midst of the combat and the latter decides to help by subduing the other wolves. She barely manages to fight them all off, with the third one running away. The neighbors see her and she tells them to stand down. Her attention goes to Luther and Laney and she approaches them. Luther admits his own hatred for dogs because of their link to his daughter's disappearance. Becky is overwhelmed by her emotions and runs off. Cosmo opts to follow Burt's lead, to the latter's delight. Colleen and co. discover Alison and Amber going after the third wolf and follow them. They see that Amber and Alison are overpowering the third one, but it's still putting up a fight. Becky arrives and attempts to break up the fight, and in the scuff discover that the third wolf is actually Suzy. She claims that she wanted revenge on Grover for kicking her off the team while getting back at everyone who rebuffed her. The kids leave her in the hands of the werewolves who further attack her, but Becky pulls them back before they could do more fatal damage. She restrains them on two trees and tells the kids to keep an eye on them until sunrise. She and Randall go to the latter's house to rest. Come morning, Alison and Amber return to normal and embrace. Amber reveals info about her affliction and that Alison's biological mother went through the same thing. Alison is distraught to learn that her mother went mad and hadn't been seen since, but Amber assures her that since her fate is unknown, she may very well be alive in some capacity. Alison is joined by her friends and they take her home. Alison hears someone call her name, but is unable to trace the voice as a mysterious figure is seen leaping out of eyeshot. Amber is reunited with the neighborhood committee and Burt opts to take everyone out for steak to take the edge off. To Randall, he awakens and is surprised to see Becky has returned to normal. She discovers she can control the change at will, realizing she was far from a traditional wolf after claiming she had been a beast even through the mornings. Randall tells her about the Halloween Kids and she opts to join them to put herself out there and come out of her shell. She meets Colleen and she agrees to let her join on the condition she takes Alison's place in the softball game; Alison had been allowed to not participate due to what happened to her the previous night. Through her strength and agility, she helps her team win the game and is promptly inducted. The Stakes are watching the game and validating Grover's publicity hopes. The committee are throwing garbage at Suzy, who had been punished into cleaning the trash beneath the bleachers. Trivia * The name is a pun on the movie Last of the Dogmen. * The clerk in the cold open would later be named "Hugh" and he would become a recurring character, namely as Linda's boyfriend. * According to clues throughout Suziopath, Hugh works the nightshift at the convenience store every Tuesday night. This means that the events in the episode lasted from that night to Friday afternoon. * The end of the episode features a dedication to "Artemis". Artemis was a domesticated wolf owned by The Halloween Kids co-developer Owen Emerson, and he is present in a picture with her. Artemis died in 2000. * Nixon's name is revealed in this episode. * Cosmo refers to Burt as a Nixon while Burt refers to Cosmo as a Johnson. This refers to presidents Richard Nixon and Lyndon B. Johnson respectively. Nixon was a Republican, who's highlights were in the vein of liberalism, vice versa for Johnson, a Democrat with borderline conservative views. * Neighborhood committee. ** Burt ** Jade ** Majel ** Dakota ** Lynn ** Monte ** Andy ** Mike ** Chris ** Autumn ** Martha ** Harold ** Bob ** Enid ** Hen ** Chelsea ** Veronica ** Candace ** Delta ** Hanneke ** Amber ** Rosey ** Trish ** Rob